Angel of the Streets (redo)
by BlackVeiledProxy
Summary: My father called me nothing but It, I was in his eyes, worthless. Nothing but broken. Then one day, my whole life changed. I now lived in Bloodclan, with a new name. The only person who ever believed in me, and my inspiration, Scourge, the infamous leader of the notorious Bloodclan. (Redone)
1. Chapter 1

** Angel of the Streets (remake)**

* * *

Congratulations, you have now somehow stepped into my life, which I hate. You would have to be insane if you could love my life. My name's It, not like literally, it's just what I'm called. I forgot my real name, and I miss it, but I guess I could live without it. I was just this, a she-cat with no purpose in life. I was broken, shattered, never to repaired.

My mom died when I was a kit, my brother, Fang, is alive and nice, when my dad's not around. Then of course, I have my abusive father, who I just adore. Did you note the sarcasm? I just couldn't stand up to him though. He brought me down all the time, it's not like I could just magically get up and fight him, not when he's struck this fear so deep into my heart though.

I lived in a plain alley. There were rumors of course, such as the infamous Scourge, who ruled the streets of Bloodclan. I wish he'd come one day, some cat would be better than my dad. Some cat would finally beat him in a fight, and I'd be free to leave on my own accord. Like a bird…just not the prey part.

Oh well, I didn't believe in pointless miracles, or foolish dreams. They would never come true, ever. I was just stuck here, being like a slave with no hopes to my dad. I was an It anyway…without emotion, but I do have them. My dad's name was Jet, as far as I know. It's not like I really cared who would want to know a heartless monster? I certainly wouldn't, but then again, luck was never on my side. Fate was though, just in the oddest of ways imaginable.  
~~

Jet scratched his way through into my area. I prepared myself; I was in for huge trouble. More like major abuse….

"I was supposed to have prey moons ago! Somebody's late on their work, correct It? I've given you everything you needed to survive, and you can't do me a simple favor I ask of you?" Jet stormed furiously. It was obvious he was mad at me. I knew I was going to get it this time.

"You haven't given me anything…I've just gotten worse. I only survive because of Fang, not you. You do nothing but claw, hiss, bite, and scratch at me. I'm nothing but a mouse to you. Just something you can play with and use for bigger game. Then finally you'll end it. I wished you would already."

Jet hissed, "Careful what you wish for."

I smiled slightly, "I dreamed of it for moons. Why be careful, when all I want is to be rid of the cruel, cold world? I want to be gone."

Jet pounced on me, I didn't fight back. I've waited forever to be gone…Only something went wrong with my dream. As his teeth tore into my fur and flesh, only pain came. I didn't sink into that perfect black abyss, all was still bright, just more pain. Then Jet left, giving up. Blood poured out, and my ghostly white pelt was no longer recognizable.

I was still alive, left to bleed to death. Before I gave into the hazy black mist, I heard voiced. A big, dark red tom cat with a black collar leaned over me, and that was it…I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Yes this is a remake. I could do such better than the old one…so yes here's the new one! I hope you guys like it :) Oh and please review!**


	2. Meeting Angel

**Angel belongs to Starbomb**

**Note: Ice isn't Erin Hunter's Ice, this is my own character Ice. **

**~Ghost's Pov**

I woke up from when I had last passed out. The last I could remember was a brick red colored cat finding me half-dead on the side of the street. Not exactly the best condition you could find any cat in, huh? I sighed and looked at my blood-soaked fur and began cleansing it with my tongue to the best of my ablity.

After I was done my fur was back to it's original extremely pale silver, with dark gray eyes the shade of steel. I hoped the cat who found me didn't know my dad. His name I think was Brick, a black collar with dogs teeth marked the symbol of his strength. He was skinny, yes, but muscle still rippled underneath his dark ginger pelt.

I got out of the box I was in and sat in the sun, letting it warm me. I watched and twitched my tail slightly as a white she-cat with golden ears and a black tipped tail padded up and sat beside me. Her eyes were a light silver, and she had a slender build. A golden collar was around her neck, in it were two teeth.

The she-cat looked at me and mewed in greeting, "Hello, I'm Angel, you must be new around here." She sure sounded friendly...but I was still a little cautious.

"I'm Ghost," I whispered dipping my head slightly. Angel shivered a little bit and I tilted my head in her direction, "What?"

"Oh it's nothing. Your name just suits you is all," Angel said and then she narrowed her eyes looking at something a few ways away. A black and white tom cat was padding closer and closer to us. His collar was green and had multiple dogs' teeth jutting out of it. His eyes were amber, hard, and slanted to make him look tougher. He had to duck to get through the fencing we were in. Angel smirked but the tom just glared harder. Angel's eyes sharpened at once and then the tom looked down not looking at her eyes. Impressive one Angel...

His voice was nothing but rough, "Angel you're to show the new cat around here." His attitude wasn't pleasent in the slightest idea. I got a feeling I wasn't going to like this cat.

I just got up and glared at him," I have a name ya know. It's not her, cat, it, or thing. The name's Ghost, and you'll do well to remember it." The tom shrunk away and once again Angel gave me an awed glance, "What?"

Angel shuffled her paws, "It's just, nobody really ever stands up to Bone. But you just did, you survived, and he backed down. That's an accomplishment."

I just nodded and Angel started showing me around. Apparently this whole area belonged to a clan known as Bloodclan which was controlled by a black cat with a white paw and a purple collar filled with dogs' teeth. His name was Scourge. I would be staying in Angel's alley along with Ice, Brick, Penny, and Silver.

Only two cat's had allies all to themselved. Scourge, and his deputy, Bone. Yes, the annoying huge cat from earlier was the deputy. I had no idea why though. A few more turns and we were headed down Scourge's alley.

Sitting on top of a trashcan was Scourge himself. His eyes were cold as Ice without the slightest gleam of light. His fur was black as sin with a paw whiter than snow. His collar was a deep shade of purple with sharp dogs' teeth. He was small...yet his very presence was threatning. And those eyes...those eyes I swear they could pierce your soul.

Angel spoke up, "Sir, can she stay?" Not even Angel tested Scourge...hmm.

Scourge looked at me, "What's your name?" His voice was like splintering ice. Cold, unpleasent, and a bit high.

"I'm Ghost," I said lightly once again, keeping my eyes focused on him. Not once move he made escaped my sight. He studied me for a moment, then jumped down from the can and padded around me.

"After training you'd make a nice addition. Might even make The Guard," Scourge admitted.

"Well who will be her mentor?" Angel asked. Earlier she had explained that she was in training for the guard. Her mentor was Brick.

"Me," Scourge said simply, and my heart stopped beating.


	3. Ice

**Remember, this Ice, is my own Ice. **

**Ghost's Pov **

* * *

Well that was anticipating. I was Scourge's trainee. Not exactly what I wanted or expected, but I guess you had to take the mouse you were given, right? No matter how mad it was your deal and you had to deal with it on your own. I carefully watched his emotionless icy blue eyes that always had a reputation he had to keep up.

Angel was standing there with her tail hanging down and her eyes widening. It was rather shocking, wasn't it? One minuet I was almost dead laying in the streets, the next I was being adopted into a Clan known as Bloodclan that wore collars with dog teeth, and the final rotten mouse on this pile of crow-food was that I was the leader's apprentice thing.

I nodded slowly trying not to jump out of my fur, "Okay." Angel turned around and led me out of Scourge's rather big den. Angel's white paws skidded down the dirty streets and she stopped me behind a giant two-leg can. She peered around for a while to make sure we weren't being followed.

"Look now Ghost, you've got to be careful now. She-cat's here would kill brutally to be Scourge's apprentice around these parts. You, unlike the others, don't want to be his apprentice I'm assuming. Well that's exactly why he chose you. He likes the ones that are different. Anyways, Penny, the one other she-cat that lives down our alley, she's obsessed with Scourge, be careful around her. She killed Jay because Jay used to be Scourge's apprentice," Angel hissed in warning.

I blinked a little bit. Okay...that was dumb. Why in the streets name would you do that? It's just...brick-headed. I think Angel read my mind or something because she looked at me and said seriously, "I know what you're thinking. But Penny was never right in the head, so just watch your back." I nodded and watched as a frost white tom ran up to us.

He was slender and had smooth white fur and sky blue eyes with silver paws. He was kind of skinny and his tail was rather plumy. Around his neck was a deep blue collar that had about three teeth in it. He looked at me curiously, "Hi I'm Ice!" He looked me over, "Your name really suits you, ya know?"

I smiled, "I get that allot. And yours does too now that I think about it." It was true his sky blue eyes looked like they had an icy glaze over them and his fur was white as snow, his silver paws giving it a frozen effect. I imagine Scourge's suited him to, evil and uncaring.

Ice glanced at me carefully as if he was trying not to offend me with what he was about to say. He swept his tail over his paws and whispered, "So you're Scourge's apprentice?"

I nodded, "Unfortunately, I wasn't looking forward to that."

Ice nodded, "I imagine not, but just imagine, you'll probably get a collar. All of Scourge's apprentices do. They become part of The Guard. I'm part of it, and Angel is training to be in it. If you get good enough, I imagine you'll replace Bone as deputy! Though it won't be that hard I imagine..." Angel nodded and laughed. Ice had a wicked sense of humor. Remind me how these two got into Bloodclan?

We padded down to our alley which consisted of about eight boxes. When we reached the alley a well built golden brown she-cat with brown spots glared at me with amber eyes. Nothing was in those eyes but hatred.

"So you're Scourge's new apprentice, hmm?" She said mockingly. I'm guessing this was Penny?

I looked up at her, "So you're that cat that lives in the trash can? What's it like in there? Dark and smelly?" Sorry but there was no way I was letting a cat here getting the upper paw of me. She just scowled and her fur bristled up.

Ice purred in amusement, "Get some Ice for that burn! Oh wait no, I don't want to touch you. Never mind then." Dear bricks what was wrong with this cat, was he on cat nip or something?

Penny's lip curled over her teeth in a snarl, "Well, we'll see if you'll make then, shall we?"

I looked Penny straight in the eye and whispered in my eerie voice licking my paw, "We'll see who makes it out alive, now won't we?" Penny flattened her ears to her head, growled and stalked off. She was a friendly one wasn't she?

Angel sighed, "You know she's going to make this place horrible for you now, don't you?"

I nodded, "Yes, but nothing is never easy. What doesn't kill you makes you ya know?"

Angel and Ice both nodded. Penny had better not start anything...


	4. Alike?

**Lunnylu: Thank you :3**

**Crystal Silvera: Yep, and thanks :3**

**Nikoney: I try **

**Starbomb: He is a nutter XD, and thanks :3 **

**Ghost's Pov **

I watched the sun slowly rise up the horizon, turning the sky a golden color. It was rather pretty I'll admit. However this morning brought forth something new. A few new things actually. It brought forth hope for one, I was no longer with my dad. I lived in an alley where I'd already found two new friends, Angel and Ice. However what else this morning brought forth, I wasn't looking forward to. I was going to be training with Scourge, who in their right mind wanted to do that?

Angel was lucky with her trainer, Brick. He could be hard yes, but he was also a good listener. Very unlike Bone, who was Ice's mentor. Ice was in The Guard already, but he still needed mentoring according to Scourge. Angel was training to be in The Guard and so was I. I wonder how far I'd get.

I padded out from the alley and wandered down where I would begin my training with Scourge. The two-leg path was hard on my paws, hopefully soon they would toughen up. The alley had a huge two-leg dumpster, spilled cans, and a horrible reek of crow-food. I waited for a while and sat on a piece of fallen cardboard. Some time later when the sun had almost gone completely up in the sky, Scourge skirted out from the corner of another alley.

It was kind of hard not stare. His black fur in the sunlight looked like raven feather's ready for flight. His one white paw was like snow that hadn't been trodden on while his ice blue eyes shone like sky blue flowers that had been frosted by leaf-bare weather. In a way, I guess one might say he was rather...cute? What am I saying...

Scourge's voice was rather harsh. All he did was growl under his breath, "Today we'll work on your hunting skills. Let's see what you've got." I wanted to snap back and say nice attitude, but I didn't feel like dying today. I tasted the air, Scourge, a mouse, trash, crow-food, and a rat. Out of all these options, I choose the mouse.

I got down on my haunches creeping slowly towards the scent. I kept my tail close to the un-even Thunderpath as possible without it dragging the ground. The unsuspecting mouse was digging through some trashed from a knocked over gray tinted can. I halted and judged my leap first. Spring to hard and I might miss the mouse, but spring a short distance and it would know I was there and would take off. Once I felt I had a good distance, I pounced and nipped the mouses neck.

I had finally killed a mouse, and didn't embarrass myself in front of Scourge. I actually did good for once in my life. Scourge sat from where he was standing, "You did good that time, Ghost. Why don't you tell me about yourself and back story. You finished early for the day.."

I nodded and started off, "Well, I don't know my real name to be honest. My mom got killed by a monster along the Thunderpath, my brother never called me by my name, and my dad, he was the worst. I was It, nothing but useless It."

Scourge crept closer to me until he was a few mouse-lengths away, "Go on, I won't judge."

What did he know? Probably nothing. Little did I know, we weren't that different. Anyways I kept going, "Well one day I decided not to do my dad's bidding. I stood up to him finally, I was tired of getting pushed around. He got ready to kill me, and he would have succeeded if you guys wouldn't have found me."

Scourge curled his tail neatly over his paws, "Do you wish you died, or are you glad of your fate?"

Was I glad I ended up in Bloodclan, or would I rather have died. I thought for a moment. I found friends here, didn't I? It would be hard here, but not unbearable. So in a way, I guess I was glad I lived, "It's hard to say for now...but for the moment, I'm glad I lived."

Scourge nodded his head once something gleaming in his eyes...but what? Then he spoke again, "How about yourself?"

I thought for a while, "Well I don't really know myself yet. I only knew the pressured me. However, I do love scaring cats, hunting, spying on things, sleeping, and having a good time." I paused, "How about you?"

"Well I was the runt of a litter of three kits. My brother, Socks, and my sister, Ruby, always teased me. It wasn't nice teasing, it was hateful teasing. As in, I hope you die in a hole kind of teasing. Ruby had once even told me I was going to drown in a lake because I was unwanted. Even my mother, Quince, chose them over me," Scourge's gaze wandered from my eyes, to the ground.

I padded closer and closer to him until I was right in front of him. I had the sudden urge to comfort him, I had no idea why. I touched my nose to his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry, but I'm sure your stronger than all of them." Scourge's mouth twisted into a sort of smile. He was trying at the least.


	5. Clouded visions

**_Ghost's Pov_**

* * *

Yesterday's training wasn't so bad. I was used to hunting game anyway. I don't see why the cats around the streets thought it was so bad. Scourge was actually kind of interesting. He had some sort of ego like thing to keep up, but if you got past that...he actually seemed, likable? Maybe that was just me slowly sinking to the insanity embedded within me. Besides that matter, we had training once more today.

I forced my tired and rather lazy white paws to get up. I padded over to the same street as yesterday. There was that same rather sharp turn in the alleys, and once single cushion. The huge dumpster however, was now empty. So were the cans, however, not in the same way. The cans were knocked over with even more crow-food spilling.

As of yesterday, I heard Scourge's paws making their way around the same curb. However, he seemed slightly more confident this time. Something in his icy eyes seemed to twinkle, though they still seemed cold. In a way, he looked somewhat happy. Not overly joyful though. Were my eyes just playing tricks on me?

Scourge sat a few mouse-tails away from me, with his raven black tail curled neatly over his paws, "Today, we'll be battle training. This just happens to be something I'm good at." _Believe me I know. The rumors around here fly around like crazy. _

I nodded to signify that I understood. Scourge nodded and got up, "First I think we'll start with something simple." Scourge lowered his lithe black body to the dirty alley floor. I watched his shoulders do a slow round motion. Then he leaped right at me, claws unsheathed as his one snow white paw aimed at my face. I jumped backwards and got in a crouch swishing my tail angrily through the air.

Scourge said in a teasing like tone, "We're not kits. Therefore your claws should be unsheathed. Unless your scared of course. Your not scared are you?"

I narrowed my eyes. Okay that's it. You don't ask if I'm scared. I won't be...not anymore. I let some of the hatred inside me boil. Slowly I let my claws unsheathe as I drew myself up. Ever so slowly I stalked forward, rolling my muscles the same way Scourge had. Then with no warning I sprang. My front paws knocked the black cat onto his side, and my back paws landed towards the hip area on him.

Scourge shook his pelt as I got off him, "That's better for a new comer then I would have thought." Scourge actually wasn't that bad as much as I hated to admit it. Somehow he could just get to me...

After that we raced each-other for a while. Most of the time he would beat me. He knew the land better than I did, and he was much faster than I. My shoulders were more square, and I had shorter legs. Scourge's shoulders were more rounded and his legs were long and lean. Sometime after we ended up in an empty alley. The only other thing there besides us, was a puddle. A rather dirty puddle.

"You never told me why you were called it," Scourge pointedly said while we sat looking at the murky excuse of a puddle.

I looked down into it sadly, "I don't really know...my guess is he just flat out didn't like me. I don't know why though. I tried to please him, I really did. Sometimes I wish I would've died though. So I wouldn't have to deal with all that pain."

Scourge padded up beside me and let his thin black tail that was as sleek as raven feathers lay upon my shoulder, "Don't ever say that. You won't have to worry about that anymore. As long as you stay here, you'll be

I nodded and looked at him strangely. Why would he even bother to help me? I kept my eyes on him, but not directly, "Sometimes it's just hard to think about."

Scourge also nodded briefly, "Well then don't think about that. Think about now. I...I'm not gonna let anything get to you. We're in this together now. And we'll fight til we die trying." I saw something flicker in his eyes...what was it?

* * *

_**Review time :D **_

_**Nikoney: I'm trying**_

_**Lunnylu: XD thanks :3**_

_**Crystal Silvera: You're really good at guessing .3. **_

_**Starbomb: I know right? **_

_**REVIEW**_ PLEASE!


	6. The Hunt

**Hollyleaf22301: Perhaps :3 **

**Starbomb: I know right? **

**Crystal Silvera: I don't mind XD **

**Fiolee123: Thank you :D **

* * *

Sleep was a precious thing, wasn't it? It was almost as precious as feeling the sun warm up your fur, or grass beneath your sore pads. Especially after you had went hunting late at night for your rather stubborn leader. I was rather harshly woken up by the rather stubborn leader.

"Ghost! Wast your hunt successful?" Scourge's voice rang like the caw of an eerie crow through my ears. I barely opened an eye and peeked outside my box for a few heart beats. The sun was still rising. It appeared to be a wondrous shade of twinkling gold. A faint blue horizon was starting to line up just right.

I let out a breath and closed my eyes once more, "It went well enough. If you looked at the kill from last night then you might just know."

Scourge hissed impatiently and sat down right next to me. I felt his tail right next to my side, "I'm not going anywhere. You're going to get up and make use of yourself." Like that was going to get me up?

I curled against myself, "I don't care who you think you are, but I'm staying right here and I'm going to sleep."

I felt pressure upon my back and felt Scourge's sleek fur against mine, "You will suffer the wrath of Scourge!" I moved myself so that I was turned away from him. Within a few moments, Scourge was asleep, inside my box.

Oh look at the infamous leader of Bloodclan now. He's so bloodthirsty and scary. He fell right to sleep like a kit and failed to wake me up. Such a pity. The amusing thought of this seemed to rouse me. Carefully, I got up and moved slowly so my actions could not be heard by any ears.

About as soon as I started to relax in the sun I heard a clear voice that sounded cold. It belonged to Penny, "So Ghost, are you up for a hunt?" I watched her golden and brown spotted fur while contemplating this in my head. Go and I could get hurt or killed. Don't go and I'll be no better than a mouse. One thing you need to know about me, I have allot of pride.

With a mew of acceptance I inclined my head towards her. Penny's golden and brown tail curled up in sick amusement. Her narrow piercing eyes became even more slanted in a sly manner. Quietly she led me off, silent as a snake.

By the time the sun had arisen and reached it's rightful place in the sky we were in a small patched area of wood. It was surrounded by a heard of two-leg path on which the giant things walked. I pretended to hunt, but I never let my guard down.

I heard a twig crack and right behind me was a snarling Penny with fur on end.


End file.
